Five acts from the heart
by Grace Black
Summary: Ninfadora conseguiu realizar o maior de seus sonhos.


Título: Five acts from the heart  
Autor: Grace Black  
beta: Dani Nogueira  
Categoria: **Livro 5, 6 e pré 7 , romance, Presente de Amigo secreto para: MARCIA**  
Advertências: acho que nenhuma /  
Classificação: PG-13  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: Ninfadora conseguiu realizar o maior de seus sonhos.

* * *

** Five acts from the hear**

* * *

**1-**

Ninfadora olhava sua imagem no espelho e mal podia se reconhecer. Estava bonita, realmente bonita. Os cabelos curtos e rosa estavam na cor certa, brilhando sob sua maciez. O vestido era perfeito e ela mirava-se no espelho quase não acreditando que conseguira o maior de seus desejos. Conseguira o amor da sua vida.

* * *

__Agradeço a todos aqui presentes. Sei que são pessoas honradas e que lutaram e lutarão nessa guerra pela causa mais nobre. Senhores só desejo o juramento de vocês, sob condição mágica, de que agora pertencem à Ordem da Fênix e por nada irão trair este grupo e a força que ele representa._

__A fênix é a nossa força é e nossa força é a fênix. Sob juramento mágico de lealdade a este grupo nós nos comprometemos. – vinte e cinco vozes se levantaram e juraram._  
_Um a um, Dumbledore foi apresentando os membros da Ordem. Espanto, assentimento e reencontros entre antigos amigos de luta foram se fazendo. Mas o interesse maior de Ninfadora estava no grupo ao canto,onde estava o primo preferido da mãe cercado de pessoas como se fosse a maior celebridade do mundo mágico. Os participantes da ordem da fênix ficaram todos entusiasmados como relato de Dumbledore ao afirmar que Sirius era inocente de todas as acusações._

__E aí, beleza? Sou Tonks, minha mãe costumava contar uma ou outra historia sobre você._

__ A garota de Andrômeda? Por Merlin, estou velho, já é uma mulher. A ultima vez que tive noticias dela ela ainda estava grávida de você. – Sirius disse com admiração._

__ Vou convencer mamãe a entrar para a Ordem, assim vocês poderão colocar todo o assunto em dia. E você é Lupin certo?_

__ Sim senhorita._

__Quanta formalidade, não precisa ficar me chamando de senhorita. Pode me chamar pelo nome assim eu te chamo de Remus._

__Como quiser Ninfad..._

__Não! Não esse. Tonks, só Tonks._  
_Ambos os amigos se olharam com espanto para o ar alterado da moça vivaz a sua frente._

__Mas se você não quer formalidades por que escolhe o Tonks? É seu ultimo nome e usá-lo se torna formal._

__Não gosto de Ninfadora. Só a minha mãe gosta desse nome, ninguém usa ele. É só Tonks. Esqueça Ninfadora. – ela comandou apontando o dedo para ambos e depois lançando um beijo com a mão enquanto se despedia e se afastava. Moody a chamavam á distância._

_Sirius gargalhou da lógica da prima em escolher o sobrenome como o menos formal e gargalhou ainda mais da cara do amigo. Era como se Remus nunca tivesse visto nada igual em sua vida._

* * *

Mas de nada adiantou todas as vezes em que ela insistiu no _Tonks_. Lupin sempre a chamava de Ninfadora. E algum tempo depois apenas de Dora. O apelido era o mais doce que saía dos lábios dele.

* * *

**2-**

* * *

A mãe entrou no quarto e sorriu para a filha. Em suas mãos a fita coberta de diamantes negros que cuidadosamente ela prendeu no cabelo de Ninfadora, que insistira tanto para que a mãe não lhe passasse aquela fita, uma das únicas coisas que era sua e que havia trago com ela após ser deserdada da família Black. Mas Andrômeda não discutiu com a filha, impôs que a joia pertencia a partir de então à Ninfadora e ponto.

* * *

_Aquilo que ela sentia era mais do que admiração. E simplesmente não podia ser, porque ela estaria muito ferrada se estivesse realmente apaixonada por ele. Ela tentou conversar com alguém, colocar as palavras para fora da cabeça às vezes ajudava a deixar os pensamentos em ordem. Mas sua melhor amiga não estava ali para lhe ouvir, mudara para os EUA há quatro anos. Não podia conversar com Sirius, ele colocaria ainda mais lenha na fogueira, louco por alguma coisa com que pudesse ocupar a mente. Molly talvez fosse uma boa opção ou talvez devesse conversar com a sua própria mãe e não ficar alugando o ouvido da Sra Weasley que já tinha filhos o suficiente para se preocupar._

_Mas ela precisava entender o que estava acontecendo, porque ela nunca havia sentido aquilo por ninguém. Aquela opressão que pesa no peito. A tensão de não saber quando o veria depois da próxima missão, e se o veria com vida novamente. A admiração pelo homem correto e humilde. Doía. Só de pensar nele doía. Da mesma forma que ouvir a voz dele às vezes lhe arrepiava ou bambeava suas pernas. Era ridículo. Ela não tinha mais treze anos de idade para ter esse tipo de reação só porque achou um cara interessante. Ela era uma Auror, ela tinha que ter completo domínio de si mesma._

_Tentando ser um pouco racional aparatou na rua da casa dos pais e andou rápido e alerta até a casa. Tinha seu próprio pequeno apartamento em Londres, não muito longe do Ministério para ficar perto do trabalho, mas adorava ficar o máximo de tempo que podia com os pais. Sentia falta deles._

__Ah, está em casa. Chegou a tempo da sobremesa. – O pai disse quando a viu entrar._  
_Foi até ela com um prato cheio de pudim, e lhe deu um beijo no rosto enquanto a avaliava bem ._

__Está tudo bem?_

__Sim pai, tudo em ordem. E com vocês?_

__Maravilhoso. Nenhum incidente até agora. Sua mãe está na cozinha pegue um doce e venha para a sala me fazer companhia._

_Ted Tonks e seu apreço por doces. Era quase o mesmo amor que Remus nutria por chocolate."Pare de pensar nele." Ralhou consigo mesma._

_Andrômeda estava terminando de arrumar tudo com um aceno de varinha. Tonks jamais teria aquele dom especial em feitiços domésticos. Nunca conseguiria cuidar de uma casa como a mãe. Quietamente se sentou e abaixou a cabeça de encontro à mesa. A mãe passou por ela e mexeu em seu cabelo rosa e espetado, depositando um beijo em sua cabeça e sentando-se ao lado._

__Qual é o problema?_

__Tem que haver um problema?_

__Não sei. Olhe para mim. – Ninfadora levantou a cabeça e mirou a mãe. – Sim, eu diria que você está com algum tipo de problema entalado aí. É como aquela vez em que acidentalmente você quebrou minha caixa de perfumes e queria e não queria me contar ao mesmo tempo. Ou quando você colocou fogo na cozinha tentando fazer algum prato sofisticado de aniversario de casamento para mim e o seu pai, e só tinha nove anos e nenhum talento culinário, ou quando você , acidentalmente, destruiu o meu estoque de ingredientes de poções , ou ..._

__Já entendi, pode parar agora._

__Então, qual é o problema?_

__Não sei se é um problema, só estou um pouco confusa._

_Andrômeda esperou, sabia que a filha tinha que tentar colocar os pensamentos em ordem se dizia que estava confusa. Ninfadora podia ser desastrada, mas era sempre firme em suas resoluções._

__Quando você tem certeza que um sentimento de admiração talvez não seja só um sentimento de admiração? - Soltou ela hesitante._

_Andrômeda se surpreendeu com a pergunta. Raras foram as vezes em que Ninfadora a procurou com algum problema amoroso. A filha sempre soube lidar com garotos._

__Por quem você acha que está apaixonada e por que você veria nisso um problema? - perguntou diretamente a mãe._

__Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – a filha disse se sentando direito e mirando a mãe._

__Eu precisaria primeiro conhecer as suas intenções. Por que você o admira em primeiro lugar e se você acha que existe algum problema é porque essa pessoa talvez não te veja do mesmo modo que você a vê._

_Ninfadora temeu então que não tivesse procurado a pessoa certa. Sua mãe não gostaria de saber como ela se sentia sobre ele. Mas ela tinha que falar, tinha que tirar aquilo do peito e nunca fora de enrolar para dizer o que tinha de dizer. Sempre fora direta e decidida e se já estava ali teria de se abrir e ver o que a mãe diria a respeito._

__Quem é ele Ninfadora?_

__Remus Lupin.– Tonks disse e firmou o olhar sobre a mãe. Pensou que veria desprezo nos olhos escuros da mãe , mas tudo o que viu foi choque, seguido do comentário mais absurdo._

__Ele tem idade para ser seu pai Ninfadora. É lógico que é apenas um sentimento de admiração. Algo platônico._

_Ninfadora suspirou. Na verdade queria que alguém apenas ratificasse o que no interior ela já sabia. Que queria Remus para si. Que o amava e que não era platônico. Não interessava que ele carregava uma maldição desde criança, que ele fosse alvo de preconceitos, se vivia precariamente com o parco trabalho que conseguia. Nada importava. Ela o queria e lutaria para tê-lo. Aquela conversa com a mãe seria longa e exaustiva, mas Tonks sabia que no final tinha chances de vencer._

* * *

**3-**

* * *

_Oh querida, você está tão linda!  
Molly Wealsey em seu novo vestido verde entrara no quarto e admirava todo o belo conjunto que Ninfadora fazia vestida de noiva. Tonks não poderia ter escolhido melhor madrinha de casamento, pois fora Molly que a ajudou e tentou lhe dar forças quando tudo o que havia no mundo dela eram cinzas enquanto Remus insistia que não poderiam nunca ficarem juntos.

* * *

_"Então se já sabe o que quer e tem certeza dos seus sentimentos você só tem que saber se ele também sente isso por você. Ele não seria a nossa melhor escolha para genro, você não vai ficar com ele e sair ilesa do preconceito atual que a sociedade bruxa está mergulhada. Eu sei que ele é um ótimo homem com suas qualidades e você faz as suas próprias escolhas, nós só podemos te dar suporte quando você precisar."_

_Todos os dias ela se lembrava da conclusão final em que ela e a mãe chegaram quando conversaram sobre Tonks desejar ele. Sua mãe ainda deixou claro que seria muita hipocrisia se ela condenasse as escolhas da filha se ela própria preferira dar as costas à sua família por um amor. "Não julgo, só torço para que você não sofra e sangre por suas escolhas. E no final se você sofrer, ainda poderá voltar e chorar no meu colo."_  
_E além da mãe ainda teve Molly. A que sempre tentava lhe ajudar e a não desistir e cair de vez na apatia._

_E, o melhor e o pior de tudo, veio com a morte de Sirius. O primo insistia há meses para que Remus a convidasse para sair quando voltava de suas missões junto ás matilhas de lobisomens. Insistia há meses para Tonks dar o bote no amigo que não moveria uma palha naquilo que ele considerava "as loucas fantasias de cupido errôneo de Sirius Black". E então o maior baque de todos. A perda daquela cola que os unia. Que os fazia, sempre que possível, estar no quartel general não apenas para fazer companhia a Sirius, mas para poderem se ver também._

_Quando Dumbledore decretou a mudança da sede da Ordem da Fênix, até que a legitimidade de herança de Sirius fosse aprovada, todos saíram do Largo Grimmauld em silencio. Uns mais arrasados que outros, mas nenhum deles sangrando tanto como Remus e Tonks._

_Tonks chorara por horas se culpando por não ter conseguido incapacitar a tia em duelo, evitando assim que Sirius não duelasse em seu lugar. Então ele não estaria morto. Mas o pior de tudo foi ver Remus chorando, não silenciosamente deixando as lágrimas correrem quando Dumbledore discursava e retirava todos do Largo Grimnauld, mas sim, como uma criança que não entende porque seu mundo está desmoronando, e chora com soluços mal contidos. A dor dele era maior que a dela, e para que ele pudesse deixa-la correr havia se escondido em um dos quartos nos andares superiores. O quarto que Sirius geralmente ocupava._

_Tonks não queria incomodá-lo, mas precisava ao menos consola-lo de alguma forma, pois ela própria também necessitava de consolo. A casa já estava deserta quando ela entrou naquele quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, sentou ao lado dele e esperou até que os soluços cessassem. Quando finalmente ele pode voltar a respirar novamente, e limpou o rosto com um lenço encardido, Tonks pode ver que ele segurava uma foto antiga nas mãos. Quatro garotos sorriam e acenavam da foto._

__Você já ouviu dizer que os "bons morrem jovens"? Perdi todos eles, e ainda estou aqui._  
_Ninfadora deixou que as lágrimas corressem enquanto negava com a cabeça. Ele não podia pensar assim. Ele era bom, tão bom quanto James, Lily, Sirius, Alice, Frank. E tão importante quanto cada um deles. Importante para ela._

__Não pense assim. Você não pode pensar assim._

_Mas ela sequer tinha forças para argumentar, dizer todos os porquês da importância dele e do quanto ele era uma pessoa boa independente da maldição que lhe assolava. Ela estava cansada de chorar, e de se culpar. Estava cansada de pensar. Não queria pensar e não queria ver ele daquele modo tão triste. Só queria estar ali com ele, tê-lo perto dela._

_Horas deviam ter se passado até que ambos dissessem ou fizessem alguma coisa. Apenas a companhia um do outro era suficiente. Lentamente Remus pegou na mão de Ninfadora e passou a brincar com seus dedos. A mão dela era pequena e delicada. Macia ao toque, o oposto da dele._

__Gosto de você. Gosto da sua companhia, você sabe disso Ninfadora. Eu apenas não posso te dar todo o "mais" que você merece, eu..._

__Shiii. Não fala. Não quero ouvir isso. Não quero discutir com você hoje. Por favor Remus. Só... só fica aqui... assim... comigo._

_Mas ele tinha que dizer. Ele tinha que explicar como já havia explicado milhões de vezes para aquela cabeça dura em todas as vezes que ela investia em alguma aproximação. Ou talvez ele pudesse dar razão a Sirius, " e dar razão a Sirius era algo realmente louco a se fazer", já que de acordo com metade do raciocínio do falecido amigo aquilo podia ser só um desejo temporário. Apenas uma curiosidade dela para com alguém mais velho. Sirius tentara o convencer daquilo para que ele matasse a curiosidade da prima e depois, se não fosse o que ambos quisessem, seguissem caminhos separados. Mas Remus sabia que não iria querer seguir outro caminho depois que provasse o gosto dela. Que sairia com mais uma ferida para a sua coleção. E seria uma ferida de morte._  
_Enquanto ponderava o que poderia ou não fazer, Ninfadora avançou ousadamente, selando com o mais leve dos toques a boca dele com a dela. Leve e suficiente para fazer o vidro trincar, para em seguida explodir e fazer com que Remus se afogasse nela. Na presença dela ,no cheiro, na maciez de sua pele, no gosto dos seus lábios e no sabor da língua dela na sua._

_O ritmo da respiração de ambos acelerando, mãos que buscavam retirar qualquer coisa que pudesse ficar entre seus corpos. Não foi bonito e não foi lento. Foi necessidade e a explosão de um desejo reprimido. Pois Remus sabia que quando ele cedesse ia ser de uma vez. A longa espera, os momentos de recusa, a barreira que havia criado, tudo ruíra e só estar dentro dela , sentindo o gosto dela importava. Quando a ansiedade foi aplacada ele foi mais calmo, tentou encontrar cada ponto erógeno, cada reação, cada suspiro e cada tremor que ela pudesse lhe dar. Ela era linda e perfeita, havia se perdido tanto nele que não conseguia sequer manter o cabelo rosa. E vê-la assim, tão natural e tão sua, foi o maior momento da vida dele._

_Definitivamente ele estava perdido._

* * *

**4-**

* * *

Ela desceu as escadas da pequena casa em um misto de nervosismo e excitação. A cerimônia seria pequena, e reservada para poucos amigos, mas os pais fizeram questão de mesmo sendo pequena que fosse realizada o mais lindamente possível, afinal ela era a única filha deles e agora iria formar sua própria família.  
A casa seria a casa onde ela passaria a morar. A casa dos Lupin, que pertencia a Remus desde o falecimento dos pais pouco depois da Primeira Guerra Bruxa. Os anos a deterioraram, mas nada que eles não pudessem dar um jeito. Seu pai, Ted Tonks, abriu mão de algumas economias como presente de casamento e junto com Remus reformaram o lugar com piso novo, pintura e alguns móveis.

Olhou com emoção o local. Seu futuro lar.

* * *

_O próximo ano sim ela poderia contar como o pior da sua vida. Remus não a queria. Não se dignava nem a falar com ela e mantinha-se o mais longe possível nas reuniões da Ordem da Fênix. E ainda havia as malditas missões com os lobisomens. Depois de muito tempo tentando entrar ele finalmente conseguiu ser aceito no bando. Vivendo de modo animal, se tornando mais um pária, e perto demais dos grupos que seguiam Fenrir Greyback, para sair com vida caso desconfiassem que ele era um espião. E aquele medo era o que mais a matava por dentro. Perde-lo para a morte._

_E ela sofreu. E sangrou por dentro. E sabia que ele sentia sua falta tanto quanto ela sentia a falta dele, mas era teimoso demais para admitir._

_"Quem ama deixa ir Ninfadora e eu vou ficar longe de você agora. Um dia irá entender o quanto você pode ser mais feliz com alguém normal, eu não te faria feliz. O que tivemos foi um erro, você vai me esquecer, como eu vou esquecer você."_  
_E então a depressão. E seu interior que sempre fora tão firme, ruiu. O mundo se tornou mais sombrio, a sede de um dementador, porque ela era incapaz de se ver feliz com alguém que não fosse ele. Somente ele._

* * *

**5-**

* * *

Ninfadora caminhou para fora da casa de braço dado com o pai. A residência dos Lupin ficava em um povoado afastado, margeado por um pequeno bosque. A tenda fora montada entre as arvores do pomar ao lado. As flores das árvores prestes a transformarem-se em frutos, com as pequenas luzes brilhantes dos arranjos postos faziam uma das mais belas decorações que ela já vira. Realmente sua mãe era muito talentosa com coisas daquele tipo.

Os poucos amigos presentes admiravam sua entrada ao lado do pai. Mas os olhos dela só miravam o homem á sua frente. O homem da sua vida.

Remus estava elegante nas vestes negras, e seus olhos brilhavam com uma felicidade jamais vista. Quando eles finalmente puderam conversar e resolver as coisas entre eles após a morte de Dumbledore, Remus finalmente cedeu. A amava de qualquer forma e insistindo na distância só machucava cada vez mais a ambos. E quando finalmente entendeu que não poderia mais viver sem aquela mulher ao seu lado sentiu uma das últimas frases que Sirius havia dito a ele retornar à sua mente "mentir para se mesmo é sempre a pior mentira , Remus. Você só precisa admitir e aceitar. Depois tudo se torna muito mais fácil"

Mas Remus ainda era tão inseguro com toda a intensidade do que sentia por _Dora_, que preferiu deixar ela comandar como quisesse sua vida, não iria mais lutar contra o furacão que ela era em seu peito e em sua mente. Então quando entendeu que o modo mais fácil de vencer seus temores era torna-la uma senhora Lupin, não pôde hesitar. Ou mudaria de ideia novamente.

Ela estava linda e radiante. E só de ver aquele brilho nos olhos dela era recompensa o suficiente por todos os meses em que a fizera sofrer.  
Juraram então, se amar, se respeitar, a passar por todas as dificuldades juntos. E Remus rezou para estar realmente à altura daquela mulher que tanto o amava. E que ele pudesse, apesar de todos os seus medos e receios, um dia fazê-la tão feliz quando ela o fazia.

_Fim._

* * *

_ps: o espaço tempo da coisa, é só seguir os livros: pré livro 5, final livro 5, livro 6 e pré livro 7 ^^_


End file.
